


Café on the corner

by Kellerspack



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Teen Wolf, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerspack/pseuds/Kellerspack
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, a man who loves the world possibly too much. For a living he takes incredible photos of anything and everything on earth. His photos end up on the front page of New York Times magazine.Derek Hale, a man who hates the world possibly too much. The only thing he does enjoy is writing. Could Stiles show Derek how to love the world? Could Derek show Stiles how to hate the world?





	1. Chapter 1

It was lashing. A storm was definitely on its way, Derek thought to himself. Could he get away with telling Laura he couldn't meet her at the café on the corner of the street? Could he stay at home and watch netflix and eat leftover pizza from two nights ago? The answer is no, Laura would never allow it. She only asks for one thing from Derek and that's to meet her at the café everyone wednesday at ten o'clock. Derek hated it, going out, he much prefered to stay at home and read a book but meeting Laura was the only time he actually got out of the house. 

With a heavy sigh Derek picked up his briefcase which was filled with ideas for tons of new books he would want to publish in the future, it's not that he wanted to publish his books and ideas because he wanted the world to know about them or him, no, it was because he put all this time and effort into his writing and he only ever wants to say to Laura, I told you so, I told you I could accomplish great things like mom. Talia Hale was a writer aswell, a very famous writing who wrote in such a unique and passionate way. Derek doesn't remember her too well as he was ten when she passed away. It was soon and Derek was young and didn't really understand how it had happened. All he knew was that his mother wouldn't be coming home ever again.

Derek rushed to the café as the rain was pouring heavy from the sky. Once he entered the café he looked around to see if Laura was anywhere to be seen, she wasn't, which was odd as she was always usually first. Derek thought to himself, maybe she's just late because of the rain. Derek walked over to an empty booth and sat down. He ordered two cups of coffee for himself and Laura from the waiter. 

Derek suddenly heard a ding, he knew it was coming from the door, signalling someone was entering the café. He hated that irritating sound of the bell, it went off so many times when he was here, he was always almost tempted to rip the rusty bell off the door but Laura would always advise him not to make a scene. This time it was different, he even felt it when the ding sounded. He was no longer irritated by the sound, for some reason he looked over, he was curious, which was odd as he's never curious, he doesn't care about anyone except maybe Laura and that's not because he's a cruel person it's only because he hates the world. He hates the world because it was useless to him, he never saw any positivity in the world, he only ever saw destruction and hate. He saw this man, he was of average height with dark brown hair and a pale face. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt and a jacket which was soaking wet from the rain. He had a backpack aswell. He looked so happy, he smiled as he made his way up to the counter. It was almost as if he knew Derek was looking at him, he turned his head slowly towards Dereks direction and they locked eyes. Derek got this weird feeling, like he knew him and the man got the same feeling. The man gave a nod and a jolly smile and slowly turned his head back to the counter. Dereks eyes were on the man the whole time as he ordered his black coffee with extra cream. He wondered if the man knew he was staring because he was looking at him so intensely, Derek didn't know what it was about him but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

The man received his drink and turned around back in Dereks direction, wow Derek thought, this man looks good. He almost wanted to smile because he looked so happy and Derek never wanted to smile. Derek all of a sudden got really nervous as the man approached him.

"Hi, eh I'm Stiles Stilinski. Well actually my names Mieczysław but that's a little difficult to pronounce so just call me Stiles. What's your name?" Derek admired him, how could he be so smooth and cute? If Derek ever went up to a stranger he would be nervous and stammering his words.

"Derek." He responded. Although Derek seemed emotionless he felt the complete opposite. He was nervous and excited. He was actually talking to someone, a guy.

"Mind if I sit?" Stiles asked. Derek only nodded, not even thinking about Laura. Derek was fidgeting, one might think he was uncomfortable but he wasn't, it was just because he wasn't used to this. Meeting people. Talking to people.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Stiles was blunt but not rude, he was stating the obvious. Derek didn't know how to respond to that so he only shrugged and that made Stiles laugh which made Derek smile a little. Derek shocked himself, he was actually smiling, this wasn't Derek. Stiles had not been talking to him for five minutes and he was already smiling. 

"You're funny, you know? What do you like to do Derek?" Derek felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, happy. Never had he ever heard someone call him funny. Laura had called him funny looking before but that was definitely not the same as Stiles saying it. Derek had to think about Stiles' question for a moment.

"I don't really like to do much of anything." Derek was only telling the truth, Derek lacked in passion and adventure and Derek could tell Stiles definitely did not lack in them. He was jealous of Stiles. He was so careless and free, even the way he moved, it was slow but fast and its like he fits in with the world. Derek definitely didn't fit into the world.

"Oh come on! Everyone likes to do something, think about it, what's the one thing if you had to choose that you'd want to be able to do for the rest of your life. It can be as silly and childish as balloon making or eating pasta, anything..." Stiles encouraged him. Why was Stiles so curious? Derek wondered.

"I guess I like to write... Books." 

"Books? That's so cool? Can you write a book about me? As a superhero though, with super strength and being able to fly" Stiles laughed, indicating he was joking. Derek laughed along with him. Derek laughed. Derek can't remember the last time he'd ever laughed before. That sounds sad but it's true.

"Well Derek I like to take photographs of the world, I mean it's a beautiful place of course I'd want to take photos of the world. It's actually my job to and my assignment today is to take magnificent photos of New York City. The thing is though, I don't know where anywhere is, mind helping me today? I could also use the company, sometimes when I take pictures it dawns on me that I'm just a small man compared to the rest of the giant world and its beauty, it gets lonely sometimes." Derek was astonished that Stiles loved and described the world in such a precious way. He liked Stiles, he was an interesting person and he definitely wanted to show him around New York. Derek nodded, completely forgetting about his sister who was now twenty minutes late. Derek also didn't care that Stiles probably knew more about New York than him, Derek very rarely got out and all he wanted to do right now was be with Stiles and hear Stiles talk about the world.

He quickly got up, as did Stiles and they walked out together into the rainy weather, ready to take on New York City.


	2. New York City

"Okay where to first Derek?" Derek tried to rack his brain, he couldn't think of any place. Why was he so unsociable and awkward and not go into the city ever? Than it hit him. 

"The park! Ehm what's it called... The park in the centre!"

"Central park?" Stiles asked. 

"That's the one!" Derek didn't understand why he was so enthusiastic about this, he guessed he was just proud of remembering an actual place in the city he lived in. 

"I've heard of central park before, I think New York Times Magazine would want a photo of the park, their theme this week is natural beauty.

They walked to Central Park quietly. Derek was too shy to say anything but Stiles was admiring New York, he never took anything for granted and he always saw the beauty in things. 

"I have a question." Derek finally spoke up as they were nearing the park.

"Ask away." Stiles responded, and finally looked at Derek, Stiles' eyes opened wide for a second, almost like a moment of realisation when he looked at Derek.

"You work for New York Times Magazine, right?"

"Yep, well sort of, when I take photos I take them for myself, they're like I don't know... A part of me. They're now my experiences. Even though New York Times Magazine mostly put my work on their covers, I don't exactly do it for them, any magazine or newspaper can ask me for my photos and I'd say yes."

"Well if you work for New York Times Magazine why don't you know anywhere around here?" Derek was curious, and Derek was never curious. Why was he curious? Why was he intrigued by this man?

"I live in New York yes, but I've only moved here six months ago and in those six months I've been out of the country, to Beijing, Norway, Ireland, Australia, Asia, you name it and I've been there. I guess that would be the only negative thing about my work, I'm never really home. I'm actually going away this weekend to Japan, I'll be there for two months"

"You- You're leaving? This weekend?" Derek suddenly felt sad, this man he just met was leaving and he'd probably never see him after this day.

"Yeah." It was like Stiles was in a world of his own as soon as he entered the park. He rushed towards the trees, taking photos in all sorts of positions and even climbing some trees to get better angles.

Derek laughed at this and made his way over to the bench. He sat down and watched Stiles as he took his photos. Derek loved this, he loved watching Stiles being passionate about his work.

After about a half an hour and Stiles circled around the park, he made his way over to Derek. He showed him his photos and Derek was impressed, although Derek knew nothing of photography he couldn't help but think these were beautiful. They talked and laughed for hours. Just sitting on the bench talking about everything and anything.

When the park started to become lonlier Stiles and Derek thought it would be best to get food. What Derek didn't know was when Stiles took a photo of him, he was laughing at something he said, and the camera had shaken a little while Stiles had taken the photo as he was laughing aswell. 

They went to quiet restaurant for lunch and it was beautiful. This day was the most amazing Day Derek had ever had and Stiles too. Yeah Stiles had done this before but being with Derek was different and refreshing. Derek was different and yes he was grumpy and negative but with Stiles it seemed like all he did what smile and laugh.

Stiles and Derek later went to New Yorks famous museum and than to the Statue of Liberty. They laughed and took photos and had the most extraordinary experience. It was surreal to Derek. How did Stiles do this everyday? He thought, no wonder Stiles is so happy and calm, he has the best job that anyone could have.

"Say Derek, I was going to just go alone tonight but... I have two tickets to a DNCE concert tonigt at Madison Square Garden, wanna go with me?" Derek got this feeling, he felt part of something and he didn't feel lonely like he usually did.

"I'd love to Stiles." 

Derek and Stiles started at eachother for a short moment, or was it a long moment? Stiles couldn't tell, how long was a moment? He wondered.

As Stiles and Derek stared at eachother litttle did they know what would happen between them in just a few short hours, after the concert.


End file.
